


Undercover

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Job, Closet Sex, M/M, Marriage, Voyeurism, bottom!Steve, high school setting, top!phil, undercover agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Phil are going undercover at a high school to find the group of kids that call themselves 'Young Avengers.' What Steve hadn't been expecting was for his husband to pull him into a supply closet and suck him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

He fussed with the cuff of his shirt nervously, fingers dancing along the edge. It wasn’t everyday he got to go undercover because everyone knew Steve Roger-Coulson’s face. It was plastered everywhere and the public was intimate with its feature. Being Captain America made undercover work hard so Steve didn’t go near it hardly at all. The current mission that was on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s radar did require him and he had tried to speak his way out of it. Fury wouldn’t listen and had insisted Steve needed to be on it.

 

They were dealing with a group of powered up kids. They were calling themselves Young Avengers and while the kids were remarkable, they were having trouble. Steve felt the kids were in over their heads but needed training. Several times the Avengers had tried to reach out to them but the kids had refused every effort they had put forth.

 

It was only a matter of time before they got hurt or heaven forbid that civilians would be hurt. The concern weighed heavily on Steve’s shoulders and he couldn’t shake it. He didn’t want the responsible for the death of kids who weren’t out of high school yet. Steve knew they drew inspiration from the Avengers but it didn’t make it right. They needed training and someone to guide them. His team could provide that if the kids would only meet with them.

 

Tony had tracked two of the members to a school in New York. They didn’t still didn’t know their identities but there had to be tells somewhere as to who they were.  The undercover mission was a simple intelligence one; find the two members of the Young Avengers and follow them. This sort of work could take months if they kids were this secretive that S.H.I.E.L.D. had to resort to espionage on high schools.

 

There were several teams scouting other schools in New York so at least Steve wouldn’t have to visit a dozen different ones. It was a relief from his shoulders because it was time better spent with his husband. S.H.I.E.L.D. promised him time off with Coulson and he was damned determined to have it. They hadn’t had a vacation together in close to ten months. The last one had been their anniversary and even that had been interrupted. All Steve wanted was time to spend with his husband, nothing more and nothing less.

 

He didn’t know what he would do if this kept on. Retiring from S.H.I.E.L.D. had crossed his mind several times if the pace had kept up. It was a demanding job and he had known that when he signed on. What Steve hadn’t expected was seeing Agent Coulson again and getting to know the man on a more personal level. The late nights had turned into early mornings and before Steve had known it, he and Phil were a couple.

 

The jokes Tony cracked had been uncalled for and Steve had taken them with a grain of salt. Phil, on the other hand, had subtly threatened Tony until he had stopped. It had been a little hilarious to see Tony curtailed by just a glance from Phil. J.A.R.V.I.S. had already recorded the entire scene for Steve in a show of friendship. It was a secret that they hadn’t told anyone and Steve found it amusing.

 

Small jokes were cracked when Phil wasn’t around and Steve allowed Tony his fun. They were best friends and Steve could allow a little fun if the jokes didn’t go too far. It was a nice bit of teasing and Steve, of course, gave back as good as he got; especially when he found out Tony was dating Clint. That was something Steve would never let die.

 

And when Phil found out, Steve had eavesdropped on the speech that was given. Well, it was more a threat than anything. And it was known that Clint was given the same speech by Pepper. It was cute to see how the two sputtered around when they had gotten the talk. Steve had enough entertainment to last him for quite some time and he thought of it when he needed a good laugh.

 

Phil was running late and Steve wondered what had him held up. They were scheduled to be at the high school in less than an hour. Traffic would probably be awful at this time of morning and Steve had wanted to avoid that. Of course Phil had wanted to take Lola but a flying car was a little too conspicuous. Steve knew his husband wanted to fly around but they couldn’t risk anyone recognizing the car from the various videos that had hit youtube in the last two years.

 

“Are you ready?” Phil asked, breaking Steve’s thoughts as he walked into the room.

 

“Yeah,” Steve answered. He turned to greet Phil with a kiss when he stopped. There in Phil’s left ear was a single diamond earring. It looked good on the man and Steve had to swallow. He didn’t know why, but he found the damn thing attractive. Piercings and tattoos were allowed in certain capacities as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Phil had certainly never shown a desire to have one. Until now, that was.

 

“You know our cover story?” Phil asked. He was in agent mode which meant there was only Agent Coulson-Rogers and no Phil. Steve understood the need to keep everything professional since this was their first job together. Normally, they were on separate missions but for the mission, they were allowed to work as a team.

 

“I went over it ten times already. We are Steve and Phil Carter, a married couple that moved here from downstate New York. We’ve been together for ten years and married for three. We met at university when I was twenty.” Steve stated with a grin. It wasn’t hard to remember and with his eidetic memory, it was a breeze. He could lie smoothly about their lives and not bat an eyelash; of course he was already married to Phil so that didn’t really count.

 

“Very good.” Agent Coulson-Rogers answered with a smirk before he wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist and pulled him down for a kiss. It was short, but got the point across. Phil was happy to see him and that even though they were on-mission he was glad to spend time with him. It was always interesting to see the change in Phil, it never failed to take Steve’s breath away when he saw it.

 

It took them better part of an hour to get to the school. They were late just as Steve had predicted but no one seemed to mind. It was a rush just to get to the classroom and greet everyone. Steve pushed his glasses up his nose, not used to wearing the frames. He didn’t realize how human and normal it made him seen and missed several of the girls swooning and some of the boys just staring.

Steve began roll call and was satisfied everyone was present. He gave his best Captain America smile to the students and began to write on the wipe board. He couldn’t believe that chalk boards had been replaced. Part of him wishes that the boards had existed back in the forties so he could have avoided chalk dust.

 

“My name is Mr. Carter and I’m here to teach you history.” Steve began when he had turned around. The students attention was fixed on him and he relaxed just a little. Nothing was more intimidating to Steve than a classroom of teenagers. They were so different from his time that he didn’t know if he could handle them. He and Phil had certainly never spoken about children but the thought lingered in the back of Steve’s mind.

 

“Now, it says here you left off on the first World War.” Steve looked down at the notes and had to push his glasses up his nose. He glanced over the notes and of course he knew most of them by now so it wasn’t all that hard to follow what the teacher before him had been doing. It was easy slipping into the role of a teacher, delivering facts to the students and drawing them into a discussion. Steve could tell they weren’t used to this method but it seemed like they were enjoying it. He smiled as they started to ask questions and got more involved as he continued.

 

Each class had been on a different period of history but it was simple for Steve to just dive right in. He had rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up his arms, exposing the strong limbs for his students. He never noticed the looks he was getting because he was engrossed in what he was doing. This was different for him and he forgot that he was here on assignment.

 

The morning passed without any incidences and Steve let out the breath he had been holding. He had been sure that the kids would be more intimidating but once he got over his anxiety he was fine. It was now lunch time and he wanted to find Phil. He was buzzing with energy and needed his husband to calm him down somewhat. He passed through the halls with a determined expression and never noticed the students parting for him. Steve’s mind was in mission mode and nothing would stop him from reaching Phil at the other end of the school.

 

He was almost there when an hand grabbed him and jerked him into a closet. Steve was about to defend himself when he felt familiar lips on his and he gave in. Phil had this way of just making Steve relax into him with just a touch. He wasn’t sure what his husband’s secret was but he was grateful for it.

 

Steve opened his mouth for Phil, allowing him access to every part of his mouth as he was pushed against the wall of the closet they were in. He wondered if this were a common practice for teachers and if Phil was doing this to keep appearances.

 

“I saw you teaching earlier and couldn’t help but think how damn hot you look in those glasses,” Phil panted against Steve’s lips. “I wanted to bend you over that desk and take you.”

 

“Phil...” Steve groaned when those sinful lips moved to his neck. Phil bit into his neck, knowing the marks would be gone by the time they were done. Steve’s hands rested on Phil’s hips because he had nowhere to put them. He pushed his hips into Phil’s thigh, seeking friction and relief from the pressure that was building between his legs.

 

“I’m gonna take care you, baby.” Phil said before he dropped to his knees. His hand went to the waistband of the dress slacks Steve was wearing and pulled them down while the other pushed Steve’s shirt up. A long strip of flesh was revealed to him and he wasted no time in attacking the skin.

 

Steve bucked into Phil’s mouth as he bit his way across his stomach. His teeth dug in and Steve’s toes curled in his shoes. It was so hot just watching Phil move across his stomach, his eyes pinned on Steve’s as he nipped and sucked his way over his stomach and fire surged through his veins. His abs rolled as Phil continued to mouth him, his tongue tracing along the dip as he made his down. His hands were already undoing the button and zipper to Steve’s pants.

 

There was no time for Steve to react as Phil fished his cock out and sucked him straight down. His hips surged forward into the wet heat as a strangled moan left his lips. His hands found a shelf behind him and Steve gripped them hard, denting the metal in his grasp. He never had control where Phil was concerned, especially when they were like this. He couldn’t help the small sounds that left his lips as Phil sucked him. Steve had always been vocal in bed and there was no way to stop short of gagging him.

 

He watched Phil’s head bob through slitted eyes. The man was wasting no time with the way he slid up and down, using his tongue to trace the vein under Steve’s cock. Steve was close and when Phil added just a bit of teeth, he lost it. He called out Phil’s name as he came, shooting his seed down Phil’s throat and bending the shelf behind him even more.

 

Steve was shaking as he fell to his knees. He sought out Phil and kissed him, tasting himself on his lover’s lips. They still had time left on their lunch and he just curled into Phil. Steve always relaxed after sex and became a boneless of goo. He didn’t know what Phil’s game was but he didn’t mind in the least. It was exhilarating to have some sort of sexual contact on a mission.

 

“Phil, not that I don’t appreciate a good blowjob...but what was that for?” Steve finally asked after a few moments of silence.

  
“I had an opportunity and I took it. Now let’s get presentable. Maybe tomorrow I’ll fuck you in your classroom when school is over.” Phil’s tone was light, airy as if he were walking on cloud nine. Steve only hummed in agreement as he stood and tried to straighten himself. They would need to make a detour to the men’s restroom and clean up a little more. Steve didn’t mind though, because this could prove to be fun. 


End file.
